


【ABO】你是我老师又怎样

by Ilikerourou



Category: kj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	【ABO】你是我老师又怎样

你是我老师又怎样 

第一章 我睡了我学生？

送走最后一名学生，易烊千玺瘫倒在沙发上，本来庆功会就该是大家一块疯闹的，结果闹着闹着就有Omega学生发情，作为Beta易烊千玺倒是没有太大的影响，但其他Alpha学生就没那么安分了，一个个像闻着血腥味的鲨鱼，瞪着猩红的眼，利牙闪着光。

“呼，真是累死了。”易烊千玺在沙发上翻了个身，脑袋昏昏沉沉，这帮学生真是不懂得尊师，一杯一杯酒灌着易烊千玺，在七八分醉意的情况下把学生安抚好，易烊千玺像是经历了一场劫难，被人抽筋扒皮，倒在沙发上不愿起来。

包房还有三小时才到时间，易烊千玺看了一眼手表决定先在这里小睡一会儿。

音响音量被调小，循环播放着舞曲伴奏，头顶色彩缤纷的灯光晃着人眼，前所未有的困意袭来，耳朵仿佛听不见包房里的嘈杂，沉重的眼皮眨了几下终于撑不住慢慢紧闭。

胸前传来一阵凉意，仿佛有什么滑腻的东西在身上游走，带着温热的液体流连于胸口，鼻腔充斥着醇厚的香味，像雨后的泥土，馥郁而奔放。

“嗯……”易烊千玺细不可闻地哼了一声，薄唇微启，那醇香味迅速钻进喉咙，易烊千玺舔了舔嘴唇呢喃，“好热，好渴……水，想喝水。”

易烊千玺粉红的舌头还未来得及收回去便被人含住，吮吸交缠，醉酒的大脑总是反应滞后，等到易烊千玺意识到有什么东西在口腔中肆虐扫荡时，那人早已放开了易烊千玺的嘴，徒留丝丝津液挂在嘴角。

“谁，你是谁？”朦胧中只有黑色的轮廓挡在头顶，一双手撑在易烊千玺脸两侧，强大的Alpha和浓郁的信息素，组合起来就是令人无法抗拒的诱惑。

虽然Beta生而对信息素不太敏感，但现在易烊千玺嘴里，身上全都是他的味道，刺激着他的感官，每一个毛孔都舒张着想要纳入这强势的信息素，瞬时燥热席卷全身。

“想要吗？”富有磁性的声音在耳边幽幽响起，易烊千玺仿佛受到蛊惑一般，眨了眨布满水汽的眼睛点头：“想要。”

声音黏糯而又沙哑，仿佛不是自己的，连思维都被无形的触手牵着走，易烊千玺残存的意识提醒着他刚才说的话，还没来得及解释，瞳仁突然放大，嘴唇便再次被人封住，尖利的犬齿咬着易烊千玺的下唇，仿佛在撕咬着猎物。

“唔……”易烊千玺呜咽着，身下最脆弱的地方正被人握在掌心，徒劳地推着那人赤裸而坚实的胸膛，易烊千玺拱起腰身，酥麻的快意传遍全身。

修长的手指包裹着未经人事的柱身，拇指掠过顶端，指肚温柔地描摹着蘑菇头，易烊千玺勾起脚趾轻声呻吟：“啊……嗯啊……”

“才这样你就受不了了吗？”那好听的声音又传进耳朵，易烊千玺不置可否，仰起脖颈吞咽了一下口水，喉结滑动了一下，薄薄的汗水渐渐渗出易烊千玺的皮肤，滚烫的身体呈现出好看的粉色，Alpha手上的速度明显加快，易烊千玺腰胯不自觉地向上耸动。

渐渐合拢的双腿被那人强硬地分开，那人的手上动作不停，大腿处传来一阵瘙痒，Alpha伸出舌尖在易烊千玺大腿内侧游走，引得易烊千玺一阵战栗：“呼……痒，痒……”

“你说哪里痒？”Alpha松开套弄的手转而摩擦那个神秘入口，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，易烊千玺蜷起的双腿被分开，小穴被流出的液体浸润，透着诱人的粉红。

“哪里都痒，那里，那里最痒。”情迷的声音总是会让人心神荡漾，Alpha却并不着急，看着眼神迷离的易烊千玺在闪烁的灯光下难耐地扭动着身子，Alpha停下了动作，仿佛在欣赏一幅美丽的画。

易烊千玺伸出手，轻轻捏着Alpha紧实的手臂，坚定而决绝地说：“我，我想要你。”

Alpha眼中闪过一道光，解开扣子，拉下裤链，撕开安全套，早已坚硬挺翘的硕大物件迫不及待从束缚中挣脱。

Alpha将易烊千玺的腿缠在自己的腰上，扶着易烊千玺的胯，一个挺身，整根没入诱人的蜜穴。

“啊！”紧致的通道被撑开，易烊千玺挺着腰身发出一声痛楚而又满足的呻吟。

温热的通道紧紧裹着Alpha的欲望，自然而然的绞紧让Alpha舒服得发出一声闷哼。

Alpha与生俱来的技巧全都用在了易烊千玺身上，深入浅出几次之后便找到令易烊千玺舒服的点，Alpha固定易烊千玺的身体，猛烈地向那里刺去。

“啊啊，嗯……啊！”易烊千玺此生从未发出声调如此高的呻吟，易烊千玺上身还穿着衬衫，扣子早已被悉数解开，不断在皮质沙发上摩擦，衣服早已卷起，Alpha托着易烊千玺的腰顺势向后倒去，易烊千玺坐在Alpha身上，硬物进入更深处，跳动的脉搏刺激着易烊千玺的肉穴，疼痛感和快感并存，易烊千玺不自觉地绞紧肠壁，Alpha“啪”地一声拍在易烊千玺的屁股上。

“你要把我夹射了，小东西。”Alpha托着易烊千玺的屁股，一下一下向上顶着自己的欲望。

“太深了，好深，受不了了，放我下来。”易烊千玺双手胡乱地撑在Alpha的胸口，汗水顺着发梢滴落，嗓子已经沙哑，浑身皮肤烧得滚烫泛着红色。

Alpha按着易烊千玺的腿根快速抽插几十下终于停下，易烊千玺酸软着腰肢倒在Alpha的胸口，张着嘴剧烈地喘息着，随即又被人拦腰抱住，姿势翻转，易烊千玺被Alpha压在身下，嘴唇被嘬住细细舔舐，好像在吃着糖果，Alpha的舌头如同灵巧的蛇钻进易烊千玺的口腔，缠着易烊千玺无处闪躲的舌头吮吸，发出啧啧水声。身下的动作却没有停歇，好像上了发条一下一下撞击着易烊千玺的敏感处。

直到被吻得缺氧，Alpha终于放开易烊千玺早已红肿的嘴唇，易烊千玺只觉得舌根发麻，胸口剧烈起伏，一直被泪水充盈的眼睛渐渐聚焦，此刻目光灼灼看着自己的Alpha似乎很眼熟。

“王，王俊凯……”易烊千玺看着面前的Alpha，终于将他的脸和王俊凯重合，“王俊凯，小凯，是你？”

听到身下的人终于叫出自己的名字，王俊凯眼睛瞬时放了光，将易烊千玺翻过身再次进入，Beta呜咽着，嘴里的呻吟随着撞击一声一声落入已经红了眼的Alpha耳中，王俊凯仿佛再次充满了电，扶着易烊千玺的腰不知疲惫地进进出出，KTV的包房里Alpha和Beta的信息素和他们的主人一样交缠互相渗透，渐渐漫布整个房间，伴随着黏腻的呻吟和色情的水声久久不愿散去……

易烊千玺醒来时，迎接他的是一张睡脸，易烊千玺想抬手揉揉胀痛的太阳穴，可浑身酸软无力，胳膊连抬都抬不起来，还有某个不可言说的部位，每动一下都牵制着那处，委实难受。

“我这是怎么了——徐子烨？你怎么在我房间，你出差回来了也不跟我说一声。”易烊千玺使劲眨了眨眼睛，睡在身边的人却没有一点动作。

“徐子烨，醒醒，徐子烨，徐——”易烊千玺陡然睁大了眼睛，这人分明不是徐子烨，他是——

“王俊凯？！”易烊千玺惊呼着，昏沉的脑袋一下清醒大半，不管身体的不适，坐起身连连向后挪了好几下，“你你，你你怎么在这里？！”

“早啊，易老师。”王俊凯扭了扭脖子撑着身子坐起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发朝易烊千玺勾起嘴角挑了一下下巴。

易烊千玺看着王俊凯光裸的上身，除了点点红斑还有一道道划痕问道：“你这是怎么了，受伤了？”新问题很快替代了王俊凯为什么出现在这里，易烊千玺忍不住想抬手摸摸有点“触目惊心”的伤痕，伸出去的手被王俊凯一把握住。

“易老师，你不会不想承认吧。”王俊凯扁着嘴，眉眼低垂，眼角泛红好像下一秒就要哭出来，“老师，你夺走了我的处子之身啊。”

第二章 我发情了

“所以你在不知情的情况下和你的学生睡了？”徐子烨叼着面包嘴里含糊不清地说着，易烊千玺一口牛奶差点喷出来，放下杯子瞪着徐子烨。

徐子烨自顾自咬着吐司，食指点在下巴上望天：“嗯，准确来说，你是被学生上了。”

“徐子烨！”

“好好好，我不说了，所以你接下来打算怎么办？”

易烊千玺想起昨天从王俊凯家落荒而逃的情景，还觉得耳根发烫，那大概是最狼狈的逃跑了，没跑几步就跌倒，还要被王俊凯捞着腰扶起来。

“那只是个意外，徐子烨，我想我大概需要找个女朋友了，要不你帮我介绍几个？”

“哇，没看出来，你可真是够薄情的，典型的穿了衣服不认人，真替你的学生感到难过。”

徐子烨双手撑着桌面站起来，吊着眼角看着易烊千玺，眼里写满精打细算：“一个月的晚饭。”

“一周！”

“两个月的晚饭。”

“好好好，一个月就一个月。”

徐子烨甩甩头得意地离开，易烊千玺下巴抵在桌子上长长吁了口气。

徐子烨既是易烊千玺的大学同学也是他现在的同居室友，同样是Beta私生活却要比易烊千玺丰富多彩不知多少倍，身为大学老师，易烊千玺觉得自己也算阅人无数，只不过阅的只是表面，没有“深入”交流。

易烊千玺闭上眼睛，王俊凯的脸立即浮现在眼前，他好看的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，还有那张饱满的嘴唇，曾吻着自己身上的每一处。

“啊啊啊啊！”易烊千玺胡乱揉着自己的头发，心里好像生出了一团麻，令人混沌不已。

易烊千玺那晚并没有完全断片，甚至在最后认清了和自己肌肤相亲的是谁，易烊千玺曾想叫停那场性事，可从未尝过人事的身体却不由自主地去迎合，高涨的欲望让易烊千玺想要得到更多，面对Alpha无休止的索取，易烊千玺甘愿沉沦甚至在最后到达了顶峰。

一定是因为我还没有女朋友才会这样，易烊千玺敲了敲脑壳倒掉吃了一半的早餐，拿起外套出门。

易烊千玺特意卡在上课铃响起时走进教室，目光扫过教室前排，熟悉的身影并没有出现，易烊千玺松了口气放下书本准备讲课。

屏幕上放着幻灯片，学生们聚精会神地听着课，易烊千玺沉浸在讲解案例中，不自觉地抬手松了松领口，放下手的一瞬间易烊千玺脊背发凉，仿佛有阵风吹过，易烊千玺抬头看向教室后排的窗户，却直直撞上王俊凯的视线。

王俊凯毫不掩饰地注视着易烊千玺的眼眸，随即上下打量着易烊千玺，视线仿佛要穿透那层衣服，将他从头到脚毫无保留地审视一番，赤裸而又炽热的眼神追随着易烊千玺的一举一动。

坦诚相见的画面又冲进脑海里，易烊千玺的手止不住地抖起来，王俊凯看着易烊千玺的眼神就好像在看着一盘美味，让易烊千玺觉得又紧张又危险。

易烊千玺又将领口的扣子扣上，强装镇定上完了一堂课，下课铃声一响，易烊千玺来不及给学生答疑便拿着书匆忙跑出教室。

“易老师！”王俊凯喊得很大声，学生已经鱼贯从教室里走出来，易烊千玺硬着头皮挤进学生堆里，却被人生生握住手腕。

“老师，你有东西落在我那里了。”王俊凯的手很热，烫着易烊千玺的皮肤，易烊千玺嘴角生硬地扯出一个笑，歪着头看着王俊凯问：“我什么东西落在你那儿了？”

“钱包。”王俊凯松开了手，对着易烊千玺露出标准的微笑，不待易烊千玺回答又忽然又贴近他的耳朵，轻轻吐着气，“想拿到的话中午十二点到篮球场的更衣室等我。”

王俊凯说得很快，易烊千玺的脸来不及红起来王俊凯已经侧身离开，摆动的手轻轻拍了一下易烊千玺的屁股，看起来就像不小心碰到。

咚咚咚，心脏不停地跳动，王俊凯强势的Alpha信息素终于退却，易烊千玺大口吸着气，手心沁出一层汗，王俊凯这家伙到底要干嘛。

那天回到家易烊千玺就把自己的衣服全都扔进洗衣机里，钱包好像确实不见了，易烊千玺脑子很乱根本无暇顾及那些，眼下想到证件都在钱包里，易烊千玺只觉得一个头两个大。

篮球场的更衣室，如果没记错篮球场最近正在装修来着。

易烊千玺还是如约赶到，越过满地的装修材料推开更衣室的门，王俊凯果然坐在椅子上，手里正把玩着易烊千玺的钱包。

“老师来啦！”王俊凯眼前一亮放下钱包冲过来搂住易烊千玺，“老师可不准欺负我啊，电话不接，短信不回，你这样让我觉得自己被抛弃了。”

王俊凯软软的头发蹭着易烊千玺的皮肤，声音里满是委屈，倒真有几分被抛弃的意味，易烊千玺心里一软，狠话是一句都说不出口，只能抬起手顺了顺王俊凯的脊背：“王俊凯，小凯，对不起。”

大概是因为那晚有Omega发情才引起了王俊凯的冲动，身为老师没有照顾好每一个人，易烊千玺突然反应过来那天王俊凯回到KTV包房里看到醉酒的自己一定很迷茫很困惑，所以才会……

算了，事情过去了，易烊千玺搞不清自己是受害者还是王俊凯才是受害者，只能尽力安抚着这个像大猫一样的Alpha。

“是老师没有照顾好你，我……”虽然是老师，可除了课堂上易烊千玺并不是那种用嘴去表现自己的人，正如现在，易烊千玺脑袋当机不知道要如何安慰王俊凯。

王俊凯覆在易烊千玺后背的手慢慢收回放到易烊千玺耳后，大拇指有意无意划过易烊千玺的耳垂：“老师，我想你，很想你。”

额头相抵，王俊凯的嘴唇几乎要贴上易烊千玺的，用撒娇的语气说着这样的话，易烊千玺脊背僵直完全搞不懂状况。

“就是很想你。”嘴唇已然相贴，王俊凯双手捧起易烊千玺的脸，一下一下轻轻吻着易烊千玺，“想你，喜欢你……”

王俊凯毫不掩饰自己的信息素，浓郁而热烈，易烊千玺仿佛被人定住了脚步，一不留神王俊凯的舌头便溜了进去。

“唔——”

这感觉很不好，心脏拉响了警报，易烊千玺意识到王俊凯的信息素对自己的冲击，用舌头推着王俊凯霸道而蛮横的深入，王俊凯却不给易烊千玺任何反抗的机会，箍住易烊千玺直直把人抵在墙上。

手伸进易烊千玺的衣服里，捏着细嫩敏感的腰，易烊千玺果然放弃了抵抗，缩着手臂身子软塌塌的。

“王俊凯，停，停下。”被触碰过的肌肤像被着了火一般，易烊千玺不住地颤抖，浑身燥热，毛孔舒张大口吞咽着Alpha的信息素，作为Beta这样的反应很不正常，易烊千玺偏过头躲过王俊凯的深吻。

易烊千玺的脸因为缺氧而泛起潮红，王俊凯依旧离易烊千玺很近，近到可以看清易烊千玺脸上的毛孔，他嘴上还带着亮润的光泽，王俊凯忍不住凑过去又亲了一下，易烊千玺再次躲开。

“老师，我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢……”

“咚咚咚……”胸前仿佛有鼓锤在敲击，易烊千玺愣在原地，不对，哪里不对，王俊凯喜欢自己？

放在腰侧的手愈发大胆，慢慢下滑直直探向私密处，被触碰的一瞬间易烊千玺终于回过神，扯着王俊凯的手臂想要制止这一切。

“王俊凯，你放开我，快放开我！”

“老师，你是喜欢的吧，你也是喜欢我的吧？你看，你都湿了。”

王俊凯抬起手，慢慢张开五指，那上头挂着晶莹的液体，挂在撑开的手指间。

轰——

“我好像发情了。”易烊千玺的脑海里回荡着这句话，锁定王俊凯的嘴唇重重地贴上去。

第三章 我的老师

是什么时候发现的呢？

初春暖洋洋的阳光洒在身上，王俊凯枕着胳膊睡觉，窗外吹来一阵风，面前没有合上的书被吹得哗哗作响，王俊凯觉得胳膊有点发麻，很不情愿地从书桌上直起身子，讲台上那个地中海老师不知何时换成了一个穿着白衬衫的青年。

他大概是第一次讲课，不用PPT却写起了板书，骨节分明的手捏着粉笔在黑板上落下一串隽秀的粉笔字，手指太过用力，“啪”的一声粉笔断了，肩膀轻轻耸了两下，那人重新拿起粉笔继续写。

连句号都标好了，新人老师缓缓转过身子冲讲台下的学生浅浅一笑：“刚才讲的内容是考试的重点，你们要好好学啊。”

白衬衫的扣子扣到了第三颗，袖口被细致地挽起，下摆掖进藏青色收脚西装裤里，衬得腰肢纤细，身材挺拔。

王俊凯一只手撑着晃晃悠悠的脑袋，一只手转着笔，将台上的老师从领口看到脚尖，最后将视线懒洋洋地落在那人脸上。

好像长得还不错，嗯，应该说很好看。

高挺的鼻梁，随着说话若隐若现的梨涡，还有刀削般的下颚。台上老师好像察觉到有人在看他，转过头来对上王俊凯的视线，咧开嘴角笑了。

英气的眉眼，小小的梨涡，组合起来竟让王俊凯觉得——甜甜的。

扑通，扑通——

仿佛上课被抓到走神一样，王俊凯迅速别过脸心脏紧张地打着小鼓点。

可现实是王俊凯的确在走神，为什么还想多看一眼呢。

先于王俊凯思考的是他的行动，直到新人老师再次冲王俊凯笑了一下的时候，王俊凯才发现自己盯着他看了很久，而老师也因为受到王俊凯热烈的注视悄悄红了耳尖。

空气里弥漫着树木的芬芳，像极了新书展开散发出的味道，王俊凯看着静止的窗帘以及自己那本合上的书，目光再次锁定讲台上的老师——为什么会有Omega的信息素这么淡，如果不是王俊凯异于寻常Alpha的嗅觉，恐怕很难发现讲台上的人会是个Omega。

王俊凯捕捉到过很多Omega的信息素，有的热烈奔放，闭上眼睛都能想象到和他肉体交缠的场景，有的浓郁火辣，让人招架不住，还有的清新淡雅，就像细细品味一盏淡茶，唇舌留有余香。现在那个Omega身上的味道比以往接触的任何Omega都要淡，可王俊凯却鬼使神差地被吸引，想知道他发情的时候味道是否会浓烈，想知道他发情的时候是不是依旧甜甜的，想知道他好听的声音在床上会是何种风情……

王俊凯在见到易烊千玺第一面的时候就确认了他是个Omega，而周围的人甚至是他本人都没有察觉。

王俊凯不知道自己是因为味道被吸引还是易烊千玺本身就是个巨大的诱惑，直到那次KTV庆功会，那时有Omega发了情，在混杂的味道里，王俊凯几乎是第一时间便捕捉到了易烊千玺的信息素，身体本能地给出了反应，但一切尽在王俊凯的掌控之中。

待同学都离开后，王俊凯偷偷折回到KTV，易烊千玺身上的信息素淡到不易察觉，王俊凯却已蠢蠢欲动，推开门的一刹那，Omega信息素扑面而来，而王俊凯的嗅觉却仿佛突然失灵，闻不到任何味道，只有眼睛还能看到：一个处于发情状态的Omega撩起了自己的衣服。

叮——

似乎是计时器到了时间，一切在这一刻都有了答案，喜欢易烊千玺啊，是喜欢易烊千玺啊，不是因为信息素，不是因为他是Omega，而纯粹是在见到他的那一刻起，就喜欢他。

而那个Omega现在正因为自己恶意释放的信息素发情，怎样都觉得有点小卑鄙，可是真的好喜欢。

王俊凯从回忆里回过神来，叼着易烊千玺迎上来的嘴唇轻轻吻着，而Omega似乎不满足，主动探出舌尖，面对主动的Omega，Alpha似乎没有拒绝的理由。王俊凯托着易烊千玺的后脑把人压在更衣柜上，用舌尖卷起易烊千玺的舌头，重重地吮吸，轻轻地啃咬。

易烊千玺一定会觉得舌根发麻，因为他正躲着王俊凯的纠缠迅速收回了舌头，王俊凯倒是不急于加深这个吻，捧着易烊千玺的脸额头相抵。

“想知道，你是不是也喜欢我。”

“想知道你不发情是不是也想和我做。”

Omega的眼神充满渴求，水盈盈的眼睛看着王俊凯仿佛在说快点上我，王俊凯的手伸入易烊千玺的衣服下摆，按着凸起的骨节，慢慢向上攀爬，最后来到胸前，揉捏着微微挺立的乳首。

瘫软的身体向前倾倒，易烊千玺双手搭在王俊凯的肩上，再次覆上自己的唇：“想要你，给我……”

好，都给你，都给你。

王俊凯心里默默回答着，咬着易烊千玺的嘴唇霸道地伸入舌头，卷着易烊千玺的舌根大力吮吸。嘴角的津液顺着脖颈流下，易烊千玺的嘴唇红肿，眼睛微眯着无法聚焦，而裤子不知何时已经被王俊凯褪下，光洁修长的腿正盘着王俊凯的腰。

王俊凯伸出手握住易烊千玺的分身，颇具技巧地上下套弄，Alpha都是天生的性爱专家，易烊千玺在王俊凯的挑弄下嘴里泄出阵阵呻吟。

王俊凯的拇指不轻不重地滑过柱身顶端，摸匀一片晶莹，手上力道渐渐加重，频率加快，终于在易烊千玺的低吼声中，易烊千玺积攒了很久的欲望喷薄而出，悉数落到了易烊千玺的小腹上。

王俊凯慢慢蹲下，舌尖滑过易烊千玺的小腹将那上头的液体悉数吃进嘴里。

易烊千玺渐渐从高潮的快感中回过神，身上已经汗湿，双腿发软站不直，他缓缓低下头，看见王俊凯正仰着脸看着他，伸出舌头把嘴角残留的精液舔进嘴里，“咕咚”咽了下去。

“小凯……”

至少还知道我是谁，王俊凯心里不由一紧，揽过易烊千玺的腰将他翻了个身，金属材质的更衣柜发出重压后的一声闷响，王俊凯温热的胸膛紧紧贴着易烊千玺，王俊凯一手搂着易烊千玺的腰迫使他抬起屁股贴向自己，一手钳制住易烊千玺的上半身，手指挑弄着易烊千玺的前胸。

上身几乎严丝合缝地贴合，王俊凯舔着易烊千玺的耳廓，嘴里吐出温热的气息：“老师，现在不能给你，我要等你清醒的时候再给你。”

王俊凯用力脱下自己的裤子，硕大的欲望逃脱了束缚，在易烊千玺的屁股上弹了几下。

手上的力道加重，王俊凯把分身放在易烊千玺的两腿之间，拍着易烊千玺的屁股让他夹紧，几乎同时王俊凯迫不及待地前后晃动起来。

肉穴饥渴难耐，而能解决问题的那家伙却只在自己腿间抽插，易烊千玺伸出手探向自己的肉穴却被王俊凯钳制住，双手被按在头顶，腿间的物件依旧不停地操弄，贴着肉穴的褶皱和囊袋，撩拨得易烊千玺不停的呻吟。

“嗯，啊——啊，太快了。”

光是在腿间的抽插已经让易烊千玺兴奋不已，王俊凯捏着易烊千玺的屁股，加快了速度，在一声低吼中释放自己，王俊凯从易烊千玺腿间退出的时候，易烊千玺顺势向前跪在地上，乳白的精液顺着易烊千玺的大腿滑落，肉穴暴露在王俊凯面前，那里泛着晶莹的水光，微微一张一合仿佛在做着邀请。

半软的性器再次挺立，王俊凯按住易烊千玺的腰，一插到底。

看来这次不能守信了，王俊凯不加节制地疯狂抽插，易烊千玺的声音在猛烈的撞击中早就变了音调，但似乎这样还不够，还是想要更多……

第四章 思考人生

市中心的天价别墅区，逃避着城市的喧嚣，暴雨过后，落地窗上挂着水珠，倒映着远处斑斓的霓虹灯，昏暗的楼梯上散落着几件衣服，水渍斑斑，一道道褶皱横在衣服上，主人大概很急迫地想脱掉这碍人的衣服，连去卧室都等不及。

二楼最深处的房间门没有关严，一声声细微的喘息从门缝钻出，声音是一个人的，又好像不是一个人的，连连呻吟声中夹杂着更为粗重的呼吸声，好像在做一件耗费体力的事。

王俊凯摸着搭在自己肩头的腿，猛劲冲了几十下终于将那股白浊洒在了易烊千玺腿间，腿根处被王俊凯掐红了一片，其实不止那里，易烊千玺身上遍布大大小小的印记，脖子和锁骨的交汇处还有一圈牙印。

王俊凯伏在易烊千玺身上喘着粗气，高潮过后两人脑海中皆是短暂的空白。易烊千玺大概是第一次经历完完整整的发情期，想放纵又想克制，想要更深更快地被进入又在听到自己放浪的呻吟声后吓到捂住嘴。

王俊凯手肘撑在易烊千玺脸两侧，一边撩开贴在易烊千玺额头的头发，一边轻轻吻着易烊千玺，用哄人的口气问：“老师，你喜欢我吗？”

易烊千玺眼神渐渐聚焦，刚才那场激烈的性事持续太久，易烊千玺浑身酸软，感觉每一处都火辣辣的疼，可是内心深处却仿佛被什么东西填满。

身体一直被浓郁的Alpha信息素包裹，易烊千玺没有回答王俊凯，慢慢把脸埋进王俊凯的颈窝，搂着王俊凯的腰翻了个身。

这一切来得实在太突然了，身体的每一种反应都在昭示自己是个Omega，可自己以Beta自居生活了快三十年，为什么现在才发现自己是个Omega？

面对王俊凯的信息素，易烊千玺更是没有招架之力，在发情的时候只想被王俊凯填满，现在过了发情期，却依旧留恋王俊凯的身体。

“老师，你怎么了，怎么不说话？”察觉到易烊千玺的不对劲，王俊凯想看看易烊千玺的脸却又被易烊千玺抱个满怀。

胸口传来易烊千玺闷闷的声音：“你不要看我，很丢脸诶。”

明明刚刚拒绝了自己的学生，可是转头又一副欲求不满等着被人凌虐的模样，易烊千玺恨自己没有早点发现自己是个Omega，没有早点发现Alpha对Omega的吸引力有多强大，或者说Omega有多痴迷Alpha。

就像现在这般，王俊凯轻轻拍着易烊千玺的后背，嘴里一直小声说：“老师不丢脸，这是本能反应。”

对啊，本能反应。为什么这么久都没发现自己是个Omega，是因为没有遇见一个能让我产生本能反应的Alpha吗？那以后是不是还会遇见更多的像王俊凯这样的Alpha，然后再重蹈覆辙，躺在对方身下任人宰割，或者抱着他动都不想动。

易烊千玺越想越觉得乱，推开王俊凯坐起来，股间的液体流淌在床单上，昭示着易烊千玺到底吃了王俊凯多少东西。

“老师，我带你去洗澡。”王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的肩膀，还没有下一步动作就被易烊千玺躲过去。

王俊凯一定是故意的，易烊千玺不知道王俊凯怎么看出来自己是Omega，但在KTV那次也许只是个诱因，让易烊千玺有了发情的征兆，结果却被王俊凯设下了包围圈，王俊凯肆意释放着Alpha信息素，一点点让易烊千玺彻底发情，就像过去几天经历的那样。

易烊千玺扯过被子盖住自己满是欢爱痕迹的身体，怒视着王俊凯问：“你是怎么发现我是Omega的，在我自己都不知情的情况下？”

“呵。”王俊凯短促地轻笑一声，慢慢凑到易烊千玺面前，咬了一下他的鼻尖，眼神好像在看一个不谙世事的小孩子，“因为我捕捉到了你的信息素。”你一直散发着甜美的让人无法抗拒的味道，所以才想一口一口把你吃掉。

王俊凯没有说出自己心中所想，看着易烊千玺慢慢红了耳尖，王俊凯心情好的不得了，易老师不傻，能清楚地意识到自己身体上的反应，那他口中所谓的什么Alpha和Beta不适合在一起的理论也不攻自破，毕竟他身心上完完全全就是个Omega，一个初尝人事，浑身散发着诱惑的Omega。

王俊凯从床上下来，大大方方地翻开衣柜穿衣服，易烊千玺这才发现王俊凯身上的印子也不少，还有那两腿间的物件，尺寸很可观，并且还有一些晨勃征兆。

“看够了吗？”王俊凯转过身，刚穿上的卫衣滑落下来挡住了下半身，王俊凯勾起了衣角，再次将那物件露出来，颇为得意地向易烊千玺扬起下巴

“暴露狂，变态！”

“可是你喜欢。”王俊凯拿出一件罩衫扔在易烊千玺的头上，也把他无处躲藏的眼神盖住，“老师不想起来洗澡，那我们先吃饭怎么样？”

易烊千玺拉下脸上的衣服，眼巴巴地看着王俊凯，仿佛在说你转过去。王俊凯勾起嘴角，意识到自己是Omega的老师似乎比以前接纳自己一些了，至少不会想着拔腿就跑。

王俊凯看了看胯下渐渐抬头的物件，舔了舔嘴唇默默转过了身，咱们来日方长。

易烊千玺怎么也没想到有一天会穿着王俊凯的衣服，跟他坐在同一张餐桌上吃早餐，或者说是早午餐。连着三天的发情期，易烊千玺和王俊凯都没吃多少东西，眼下果腹最要紧。

两人狼吞虎咽解决了饭菜，餐桌上连吃饭的声音都没有了，接下来怎么办，第一次是意外，第二次是发情，不仅你情我愿，甚至可以说是自己主动，套套都不知用了几盒，关系已经深入到这种程度，易烊千玺似乎没有给自己开脱的理由。

“我们交往吧。”

“我喜欢你。”

两人同时发声，易烊千玺那句交往脱口而出，而王俊凯则是再次表白，两人皆是一惊抬头盯着对方，王俊凯脸上渐渐浮现笑意，易烊千玺则窘迫地转过了头。

徐子烨不是说过自己下床不认人吗，现在不是了吧。易烊千玺不知道自己怎么就说出了那句交往，王俊凯喜欢自己，而自己好像也不是很讨厌他，已经把人睡了，交往似乎顺理成章。

易烊千玺不自觉地咬着筷子，舌尖若隐若现，王俊凯呼吸变得急促，为什么自己的老师总是意识不到自己有多么撩人呢。

王俊凯“啪”的一声放下筷子，快步绕过桌子打横抱起易烊千玺，易烊千玺被王俊凯吓了一跳，双手下意识地搂紧了王俊凯的脖子。

“你你你你要做什么？”

王俊凯身上的味道太过浓烈，易烊千玺脑海里想当然地出现了自己被王俊凯按在床上，进行着九浅一深某种运动的场景。

易烊千玺所想全都表现在他的脸上，王俊凯快速亲了一口易烊千玺，也不说话，脸上洋溢着笑，抱着易烊千玺朝二楼的房间走去。

“喂，王俊凯，你别乱来，我们是不是该有一个正常的交往过程！”易烊千玺胡乱蹬着腿，可王俊凯力道更大，紧紧抱着他直到把他放进——浴缸里。

王俊凯举着花洒仔仔细细地帮易烊千玺清理身体，而易烊千玺把脸埋进腿间，简直羞愤得不得了，还以为王俊凯要行使男朋友权力，没想到却是眼下这般不带任何情欲色彩的简单的洗澡。

“老师，你失望了吗？”

“什么？”

易烊千玺刚一抬头便被王俊凯捏住了下巴，温柔的吻马上袭来，易烊千玺还微微红肿的嘴唇被王俊凯温热的嘴唇含住，轻柔地用舌尖撬开牙关，王俊凯用舌头探索了易烊千玺口腔的每个角落。

咚，咚，咚——易烊千玺已经记不起来这是第几次因为王俊凯而心动，胸腔里，有什么东西正因为这个吻一下一下铿锵有力地慢慢散开。

其实好像不止是不讨厌王俊凯，似乎还有点喜欢他。

易烊千玺慢慢闭上了眼睛，双手攀上了王俊凯的脖颈，回应起这个缠绵的吻。

第五章 小惩罚

放下手中的牛奶，徐子烨的视线还是没有离开易烊千玺，易烊千玺抬手拢了拢领口，不知道脖子上的草莓藏不藏得住。 

“喂，你吃你的饭，干嘛总看我？”易烊千玺终是忍不住发了话，徐子烨闻言凑到易烊千玺身边，眯着眼做贼似的说道：“你最近几晚上哪去了？” 

这几晚去哪了？总不能说和一个Alpha在一起吧，易烊千玺不着痕迹地朝边上挪了挪，徐子烨立马贴了过来：“上次你拜托我帮你物色对象，我这边可是物色好了，Beta女性，博士毕业，从未恋爱，跟你倒是很搭。” 

易烊千玺沉浸在所谓秘密恋爱里，早就把找对象的事抛到了脑后：“等等，我暂时不找对象了。”易烊千玺没想好要怎么跟徐子烨解释，这么快就和自己的学生搞到一起怎么想都有点妄为人师。

“喂，你让我找我就给你找，不让找我就不找了，你知道这人费了我多少力，哼！”徐子烨拿开易烊千玺手中的牛奶，眼里闪过一道寒光，“你说不找就不找了吗？告诉你，没那么容易。”

易烊千玺实在拗不过徐子烨，只好硬着头皮去相亲。

都说从你的相亲对象可以看出你在介绍人眼里的是什么货色，看着面前端庄优雅的Beta女性，易烊千玺有理由相信徐子烨确实有认真帮他找对象，不然也不会生拉硬拽把易烊千玺弄来。

“林小姐，其实我觉得——”

“我对你的印象很好。”林焯轻笑着，抬手挽了挽鬓角的碎发，“我们教育背景相似比较有共同语言，年龄相仿共同爱好很多，我想你也不想继续浪费时间去和别人相亲吧。”

“等等，林小姐，我们，甚至还没有说几句话。”

“但是徐子烨跟我说得很详细啊，他说你沉稳内敛，书法很好还会跳舞，还喜欢民谣，最喜欢吃家乡的土匪鸭，爱吃的水果是榴莲……”林焯继续说着，易烊千玺却听不进去，徐子烨确实很了解他，毕竟朝夕相处了这么久，不用刻意去记住也能知道。

但王俊凯呢，易烊千玺手托腮眼神渐渐放空，认识王俊凯也有三年了，作为学生会的指导老师，和王俊凯这个学生会长的接触自然少不了，他做事认真负责，待人彬彬有礼，又颇具领袖风范，而除了这些，还会唱歌跳舞，更是魅力四射，校庆晚会上弹着吉他唱着情歌的模样现在依旧历历在目，王俊凯就像一个翩翩少年郎，悄无声息地走到易烊千玺面前，带着阳光、美好、单纯和执着，弯弯嘴角灿然一笑，就让人移不开眼。

可这只是表面现象，易烊千玺甚至连王俊凯喜欢吃什么都不知道，他们还没有互相了解，易烊千玺心中涌起一阵酸涩，他已经过了冲动的年龄，可是面对王俊凯，面对自己的Omega天性，易烊千玺不仅冲动，还像个情窦初开的少年跌进了情感的漩涡。

尽管易烊千玺不想承认，但他现在想王俊凯了，很想他。

“千玺？”林焯看见易烊千玺早就没在听她讲什么，迟疑地伸出手在易烊千玺面前晃了晃，“你在想什么呢，这么出神？”

“啊，没，没什么。”易烊千玺看着面前的林焯，如果是以前，易烊千玺可能会试着和她交往，但现在一切都变了，他和王俊凯已经发生了那种关系，而自己也不是他一直以为的Beta,和林焯简直没有任何可能。

易烊千玺嗫喏着，思考该怎么开口。

“易老师？”熟悉的声音响起，易烊千玺抬头看见王俊凯站在他们桌边，打量了一番林焯视线又回到易烊千玺身上，眼睛里写满疑惑。

易烊千玺咽了下口水，王俊凯的信息素太过强烈，易烊千玺手心不自觉地渗出了汗，对王俊凯解释道：“我，我在和朋友吃饭。”

“你好，你是千玺的学生吗，我是林焯，正在和你的老师相亲。”林焯没有任何的窘迫，落落大方地伸出手，王俊凯盯着易烊千玺不说话，林焯发现了气氛的微妙，收回手看着易烊千玺放佛在问你们是怎么回事。

“林小姐，这是我的学生王俊凯，他，他有点害羞你不要介意。”易烊千玺朝林焯笑笑又抬头看看王俊凯，眼神好像在祈求，祈求王俊凯能陪他演完这一出戏。

“林小姐，你好，我是易老师的学生。”王俊凯没有回应易烊千玺而是和林焯握了握手，“除了学生这个身份，我还是易老师的男朋友。”

“！”林焯不可置信地看着易烊千玺，易烊千玺绞着手指不知该怎么解释：“林小姐，我——”

“抱歉了林小姐，我不想让我的男朋友和你约会，一秒都不行。”

没有给易烊千玺任何时间，王俊凯拉着易烊千玺的手大步流星地走开。

王俊凯的手依旧很烫，还带着不小的力度，易烊千玺觉得手腕有些疼，看着王俊凯紧闭的双唇，易烊千玺读到了危险的信号，王俊凯在生气，应该说是很生气。

易烊千玺被王俊凯拖到街边的小巷，手臂一挥将易烊千玺甩在墙上，易烊千玺吃痛，揉揉自己泛红的手腕，却是不敢抬头看向王俊凯。

“和我在一起很丢脸吗，还是老师你就是在玩弄我的感情？”王俊凯的声音有些颤抖，易烊千玺抬头撞上他微红的眼眶，一时间更是说不出话来。

“老师是不相信我喜欢你吗，还是觉得我好欺负”？王俊凯突然握住易烊千玺的肩膀，手上的力度和他的声音截然相反，好像要把易烊千玺捏碎。

“疼——”易烊千玺想要挣脱王俊凯，王俊凯突然意识到了什么，松开了手转而捧起易烊千玺的脸，易烊千玺对上王俊凯的视线，王俊凯仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，易烊千玺抚上王俊凯的脸，心里满是愧疚。

“对不起，不是有意瞒你，她是我室友介绍的，我还没来得及告诉我室友我已经和你在一起了。”

易烊千玺越说越没有底气，他害怕王俊凯问起为什么不告诉别人他们在一起，但王俊凯没有那么问，只是慢慢俯身贴上易烊千玺的额头：“我给你时间，让你愿意和别人分享我们在一起的消息。”

王俊凯的手还有点颤抖，易烊千玺搂住王俊凯的腰，渐渐贴上胸膛，他的王俊凯怎么这么好啊，而这么好的王俊凯竟然只属于自己，这一切依旧那么不真实。

“哼，你别以为这件事就这么过去了。”王俊凯的手慢慢滑向易烊千玺的腰际贴着他的耳朵幽幽说道，“今晚，我要好好惩罚你。”

王俊凯说的惩罚当然是那种惩罚，易烊千玺觉得舌根被吻得发麻，胸口缺氧，只能从王俊凯放开他的间隙吸入一点空气，绵长的吻已经让易烊千玺浑身发软，王俊凯真的没有谈过恋爱吗，真的没有和别人上床吗，怎么这么厉害，他玩弄自己乳尖的手法，他灵巧的舌头，连他挺动和进入的深度，都好像经过了严格的训练，每一下都精准无比。

“你，真的没有和别人做过？”甬道内的物件再次顶到那个敏感点，易烊千玺握着王俊凯的肩膀，连尾音都在颤抖。

“你是希望我有，还是没有？”王俊凯一下一下地动着，呼出的热气打在易烊千玺的脸上钻进他的耳道，引得易烊千玺浑身一震酥麻，收紧了甬道。

易烊千玺的脸颊微红，因为王俊凯刚才的话更是又红了一度，这还用问吗，易烊千玺当然是希望王俊凯从始至终都属于自己一个人。

“你现在都会收缩肠道了，似乎也不是一个新手，你说，你之前有没有和别人做过？”露骨的情话伴随着王俊凯的动作一下一下飘进耳朵，易烊千玺仰起头堵住王俊凯的嘴，用贝齿咬了一下他的嘴唇。

明知故问！

王俊凯在易烊千玺放开他之前托住了他的脑袋向后仰去，上下颠倒，易烊千玺被进入得更深，忍不住哼叫，易烊千玺偏过头，脸埋在王俊凯的颈窝，咬着嘴唇不发出声。

这太难为情了。

王俊凯的动作没有停，一下一下深深地顶进易烊千玺的体内，手在他光洁的脊背上游走，带着安抚的意味。

“我曾无数次幻想老师叫床的声音，并在那些声音里达到高潮，但没有哪一次的声音能和你现在的声音媲美，所以，老师，叫出来好吗？”

王俊凯曾想着自己自慰？易烊千玺几乎一下就捕捉到这个信息，一时羞愤难当，撑着王俊凯的肩膀想要坐起来，却被王俊凯抱住了腰更狠更快地冲撞。

易烊千玺的羞耻心也许早在和王俊凯第一次上床时就出走了，他大声地叫着，在王俊凯近乎疯狂的索取中和王俊凯一次又一次同时达到欲望的巅峰。

王俊凯从背后抱着易烊千玺，脸颊埋在他的颈窝，握住易烊千玺的手，十指相扣抵在他满是吻痕的胸口，不知是自言自语还是向易烊千玺解释：“我的全部，身心的第一次都是老师你的哦。”

第六章 感冒了

易烊千玺再次夜不归宿，林焯早早就给徐子烨打了电话控诉了易烊千玺的罪行，徐子烨在屋里急得团团转，给易烊千玺发短信打电话全都石沉大海。

易烊千玺有男朋友，他有男朋友？徐子烨后知后觉地拍了一下脑门，易烊千玺的男朋友百分之百是王俊凯，那个和易烊千玺有着不可描述关系的王俊凯。

虽然王俊凯黏着易烊千玺不让他走，可易烊千玺还是在第二天早上偷偷溜回了自己的公寓。易烊千玺需要时间来重新审视自己和王俊凯的关系，抛开王俊凯是自己学生这层身份，王俊凯还比自己小了整整五岁，易烊千玺已经奔三，而王俊凯还是二十出头的年纪，也许现在还看不出二人有什么差距，可是等王俊凯到了三十多岁的时候，易烊千玺却已经即将踏入中年的门槛，到那时阅人无数的王俊凯是否还会专一，易烊千玺没有把握。毕竟Alpha可以标记很多Omega，而Omega终身只能被一个Alpha标记。

说到标记，王俊凯现在还不曾标记自己，易烊千玺回忆起自己发情的光景，用激烈来形容都不为过，就算易烊千玺只有少得可怜的Omega常识，他也知道发情期Omega被标记的几率达到90%，而王俊凯这个血气方刚的Alpha竟然轻松避开了那90%的大概率，易烊千玺不知自己是该开心还是该难过。

王俊凯一边总是把爱挂在嘴边，一边却没有付出实际行动，易烊千玺坐在卧室的床上发呆，被自己的念头吓了一跳，王俊凯已经行动的够多了，你还想怎样！

易烊千玺愤愤地从床上弹起来，在房间里来回踱步，虽然易烊千玺不想承认，但也不可否认，在易烊千玺的内心深处，他需要王俊凯的标记，需要王俊凯的信息素注入到自己的身体里，让自己里里外外都是他的味道。

“你能不能别转了，看得我眼花。”徐子烨斜靠在门框边打了大大的哈欠，“说吧，你和王俊凯怎么回事？”

“你怎么在这？”易烊千玺被徐子烨的突然出现吓了一跳，不知道自己刚才胡思乱想的时候有没有不小心说出什么。

“这也是我家好吗，再说你也没关门，吵得我睡不着。”

“吵到你？我说什么了？”

“你别转移话题，快说你跟你学生怎么回事？”

易烊千玺自知躲不过徐子烨这关，抬眼看了看徐子烨下定决心般站直身说道：“我在和他恋爱。”

“果然不出我所料。”

“你不应该很惊讶吗？”徐子烨的反应着实过于平淡，易烊千玺甚至怀疑他是被吓的。

“你俩都睡过了，现在跟他谈恋爱还能是什么大不了的事？”徐子烨说着又伸了个懒腰，趿拉着拖鞋往自己的卧室走去，边走边说：“照你俩这速度，是不是很快我就能当干爸了。”

“哈？”徐子烨转眼便消失在走廊拐角处，易烊千玺呆立在原地，许久才反应过来徐子烨说的是什么意思。

“徐子烨，我警告你别乱讲！”

易烊千玺朝着徐子烨的卧室大喊，胸口气得起伏，耳朵尖却不自觉发热，不消说，一定红透了。

都还没有标记，更别说进一步发展了。易烊千玺叹了口气，敲了敲自己的脑瓜壳，完了完了，易烊千玺，你没救了，你还想跟王俊凯生孩子？

不知是不是易烊千玺的错觉，接下来的几天，王俊凯没有再来找自己，这恋爱关系刚确定，王俊凯就不再缠着自己，易烊千玺心底渐渐生出疑虑，难道所谓的喜欢只是嘴上说说？

易烊千玺讲完了最后一个知识点，环视周遭一圈，并未看到王俊凯的身影，距离下课还有几分钟，易烊千玺翻出花名册准备点名，引来讲台下一片窸窸窣窣的声响和阵阵哀嚎。

所谓老师有心事，倒霉的是学生，易烊千玺一个一个名字叫着，倒是抓到了几个漏网之鱼，眼见点名进行了大半，花名册上出现了王俊凯的名字，易烊千玺的心脏突突直跳，本想直接在出勤格那里画上一个大叉，鬼使神差的，易烊千玺还是叫出了那个名字。

“王俊凯。”易烊千玺叫得小心翼翼，声音很轻，易烊千玺却莫名地紧张起来，视线扫过花名册上的三个字，易烊千玺刚想开口叫下一个人的名字，窗边却传来王俊凯的声音。

“到！”

易烊千玺猛然抬起头，王俊凯正单手托腮看着他，勾起单边嘴角，眼睛里盛着笑，易烊千玺知道自己现在的模样一定很傻，强装镇定，手却不自觉地发抖，视线想移开，却被王俊凯紧紧抓住，移不开眼。

王俊凯朝易烊千玺摆着“我想你”的口型，易烊千玺脑袋里响起了警铃，要出人命了，王俊凯太会撩了。

拯救易烊千玺的是下课铃声，易烊千玺合上了花名册示意学生下课，学生们松了口气收拾好书结伴离开。易烊千玺仍旧站在讲台上，看着王俊凯心情久久不能平复，如果现在表现很想见到王俊凯岂不是太不矜持，易烊千玺慢慢悠悠地收拾着课本，期待王俊凯能主动过来找他，可等到关掉了电脑，王俊凯还是没来，再抬头，教室里早已没有了王俊凯的身影，只有陆陆续续赶来上下一节课的同学。

这该死的王俊凯，易烊千玺怒气冲冲，拿起书离开教室，王俊凯绝对是情场老手，所以才会把他耍得团团转。

易烊千玺越想越生气，低着头急匆匆地走在路上，上课铃声再次响起，易烊千玺被赶着去上课的学生撞到肩膀，踉跄着向一旁倒去，还没来得及惊呼，易烊千玺便被一双强有力的臂弯困住，熟悉的Alpha味道再次袭来，是王俊凯。

王俊凯没有给易烊千玺更多的思考时间，拉着他跑到教学楼后身的隐秘处，紧紧抱着易烊千玺，脸埋在他的颈窝，深深地吸了一口气。

“好想你，老师，我好想你。”王俊凯搂着易烊千玺轻轻地晃动，脸蹭着易烊千玺的脖颈，这还不够，王俊凯仰起脸，双手捧着他的脸，一下一下吻着他的眉眼，鼻尖，脸颊和嘴唇，嘴里不停嗫喏：“老师是坏人，丢下我就跑，我生病了也不来看我。”

易烊千玺还没有完全消气，听到王俊凯恶人先告状，一下子气攻心头，易烊千玺抬手推着王俊凯的肩膀，把人推离自己一段距离：“我还没说你这几天跑到哪里去了，你倒好先来说我。”

王俊凯扁着嘴看着易烊千玺，突然放声大笑，继续抱紧易烊千玺，用头顶蹭着易烊千玺的脖颈：“老师你在想我，你就是在想我，你是不是想死我了？”

不小心被王俊凯说中，易烊千玺只觉得窘迫，再次把王俊凯推开，换上自认为严肃的表情，在王俊凯看来却是气鼓鼓的小猫，一点威慑力都没有。

“你摸摸我的脸，是不是瘦了。”王俊凯直接无视掉易烊千玺的怒视，牵着他的手往自己的脸上放，随即又把额头贴上易烊千玺的额头，“你看我是不是还在发烧，我好可怜的，生病了男朋友也不来看我，还要指责我没有找他。”

经王俊凯这么一折腾，易烊千玺倒真觉得他额头有点烫，还有脸似乎也变瘦了，一时间心里又有些自责，自己见王俊凯不在学校，也没有想着去联系他，王俊凯身为一个Alpha，生病是不常有的事情，可见这次他真的是受了一遭罪。

“你真的感冒了？”易烊千玺用手摸摸了王俊凯的额头，又把人原地转了一圈，心里更加难过，“我不知道你生病了，再说你可以给我打电话的，我要是早知道一定会去找你。”

“你把我拉黑了，电话打不通。”

“没有，我怎么会做这种事。”易烊千玺说着便想去看手机，却被王俊凯拦住，“现在不知追究有没有拉黑的时候，现在我有一件更重要的事要做。”

王俊凯轻轻抚着易烊千玺的背，顺势把人推至墙边。

“你想干什么？”易烊千玺想起上次相亲被王俊凯惩罚的事，心里不由紧张，这里可是学校，随时会有学生过来，他可不想成为学校的名人。

“我还不舍得让别人看你。”王俊凯仿佛看穿了易烊千玺的心思，坏笑着刮了一下易烊千玺的鼻梁，说罢又凑到易烊千玺的耳边，“你的身体只能我一个人看。”

易烊千玺的手指抠着身后的墙皮，在易烊千玺近三十年的人生里，从来都是乖顺懂事，没有做过什么出格的事，听着说这么露骨的话，易烊千玺本能地脸红羞愤，同时又开始讨厌自己，这才多久已经和王俊凯沆瀣一气，简直不配做老师。

易烊千玺还在做着激烈的心理斗争，王俊凯已经放弃调戏易烊千玺的念头，反正来日方长，不过眼下确实有一件事要做，王俊凯是想极了易烊千玺，每分每秒都在想。

“别以为这么容易就放过你了，我现在要做一件坏事。”王俊凯坏笑着，手渐渐覆上易烊千玺的后颈，“我要把感冒传染给你。”

王俊凯扣住易烊千玺的头，歪着脑袋结结实实吻住易烊千玺，灵巧的舌头趁虚而入，没有放过易烊千玺口腔的任何一个角落，说是接吻，就要实打实地接吻，差一点都不够。

易烊千玺被王俊凯吻得不知天南地北，最后还是被王俊凯拐回了家，双双倒在床上，王俊凯箍住易烊千玺仿佛要把这几天的吻全都补回来，易烊千玺已经做好再次被王俊凯小小惩罚的准备，可那人却搂着易烊千玺慢慢沉了呼吸，易烊千玺平复了心情，推了推瘫在自己身上的人，没有回应，易烊千玺一摸王俊凯的额头，果然还在发烫。

这傻子，易烊千玺看着王俊凯，温柔而深情，抬手理顺王俊凯的刘海，易烊千玺轻手轻脚下了床，是时候好好表现一下了，作为一个好男朋友，照顾生病的Alpha是必须的。

第七章 关于永久标记

对于这次感冒，王俊凯认为是纵欲过度，易烊千玺毫不客气地翻了一个白眼，即使是纵欲过度那也是王俊凯自己作的。

“你才是罪魁祸首，怎么可以轻易开脱。”王俊凯喝了一口易烊千玺熬的粥，伸手捏了捏易烊千玺的下巴，“你大概没有发现自己的魅力吧，我的老师。”

易烊千玺嫌弃地拍掉王俊凯的手，起身去翻找药箱：“我说王俊凯，你有感冒药吗，你最好吃点药，然后喝水补充水分，再睡上一觉，保证明天就能好。”

“我没有药箱。”王俊凯眨了眨眼睛，无辜地看着易烊千玺，“你知道的，我是Alpha，生病对我来说百年一遇。”

“那也要有备用药。”易烊千玺对王俊凯这种自信很是恼火，可看见他脸颊还红红的，估计烧并未退，嗔怪的话也说不出口。

“你好好在家待着，粥喝完了就去床上躺着，我出去给你买药。”易烊千玺说罢便要出门，王俊凯却先于他的动作拦住易烊千玺的去路：“老师，其实我知道一个方法，可以让我立马恢复。”

“什么方法？”

“你靠近些我就告诉你。”王俊凯懒洋洋地单手撑着墙壁，如果真有好方法，易烊千玺倒是很乐意试试，思考间，易烊千玺已经不自觉倾着身子向王俊凯靠过去。

“什么方法你快说——唔！”

话还没说完，易烊千玺便被王俊凯一把捞过按在墙上吻住，哪里有什么方法治感冒，只不过是王俊凯又想亲易烊千玺了，怎么亲都亲不够。

易烊千玺觉得比起王俊凯这根老油条，自己简直不要太单纯，怎么会有人这么无耻一而再再而三耍自己，又怎么会有人这么笨每次都让王俊凯得逞。

易烊千玺在心里哀嚎，看来王俊凯是铁了心要把感冒传染给自己，因为发烧，王俊凯的舌头要比以往更温热，吻得易烊千玺毫无招架之力。说王俊凯不是情场老手，易烊千玺自己都不相信，从最初撩拨自己到现在，不管自己是清醒着还是半清醒着，王俊凯做什么都让自己神魂颠倒，还能让自己享受到从未有过的刺激、快感。

再这么下去就不仅仅是个吻这么简单了，易烊千玺从腰侧拉出王俊凯不安分的手，脖子向后仰去躲过王俊凯缠绵的吻：“停停停，从现在起，你不准再碰我，直到你感冒好了为止。”

“不要这么狠心嘛。”王俊凯噘着嘴又朝易烊千玺吻过来，易烊千玺觉得自己很有必要树立威严，伸出食指抵在王俊凯的嘴唇上说：“这次不行，说到做到。”

或许是易烊千玺的话起了作用，或许是王俊凯真的不舒服，总之他乖乖地躺到了床上，乖乖地喝着热水，乖乖地等着易烊千玺买药回来。

王俊凯真的不想感冒，除去那一小部分的纵欲，王俊凯觉得自己感冒和易烊千玺卷走了被子脱不了干系，以后不仅要换成大被子，还要搂住易烊千玺，卷走被子其次，主要是不能再让他跑了。

第一次逃跑可能是被吓的，后来的逃跑可都是有意为之，明明都确定关系了，易烊千玺怎么还这么害羞，还养成了逃跑的坏习惯。

王俊凯躺在被易烊千玺裹成茧型的被子里，眼皮开始打架，还没来得及会周公，易烊千玺已经买药归来，风风火火地拉开被子，拽起王俊凯，一手拿着花花绿绿的药丸，一手拿起温水冲王俊凯说：“王俊凯，起来吃药，吃过药再睡。”

王俊凯抬起眼皮望向易烊千玺：“啊——要你喂。”

“又作什么妖，药还要我喂，自己吃！”易烊千玺把药往王俊凯手里一放，朝他努努嘴，示意他快吃。撒娇失败，王俊凯扁扁嘴，看着易烊千玺最终下定决心把药一股脑塞进嘴里，咕咚咕咚喝了几口水。

放下水杯，王俊凯立马倒在床上，摸着喉咙痛苦地滚来滚去。

“王俊凯，你怎么了，别吓我。”水自己试过了，明明不烫，药也是买的最好的感冒药，王俊凯这是怎么了，易烊千玺顺势趴在床上，拉开王俊凯锁住喉咙的手，心里着实捏了一把汗。

“这药太苦了，要吃糖缓缓。”王俊凯突然松开手，拽过被子盖在两人身上，手脚并用裹住易烊千玺，混乱中王俊凯准确无误地找到易烊千玺的嘴，开始吃他的糖果。

易烊千玺觉得不管王俊凯生不生病自己似乎总是要被他揩油，这难道就是Alpha与生俱来的优势吗？挣扎无果，易烊千玺只好任命地被王俊凯搂在怀里，被他往死里亲，被他上下乱摸一气。

王俊凯最终还是败给了感冒，折腾到最后没能抗住，渐渐没了力气，陷在床里慢慢睡着。易烊千玺从床上钻出来，终于能透几口气，身上的衣服凌乱不堪，就这么一会儿脖子还被王俊凯嘬出了几个红印子，易烊千玺无奈地摇摇头，替王俊凯盖好被子起身又去烧了一壶热水，感冒最好能发汗，出几轮汗就会好。

易烊千玺拿着毛巾仔仔细细给王俊凯擦了擦身体，半夜里叫醒王俊凯几次喂他喝了热水，照顾王俊凯一夜，易烊千玺在天蒙蒙亮时终于撑不住睡过去。

Alpha的体质天生就很好，再经过易烊千玺一夜的精心照料，王俊凯醒来时觉得浑身轻松，摸了摸身边，易烊千玺不在，这家伙不会又跑了吧？王俊凯从床上坐起，发现了在沙发上睡着的易烊千玺，晨光打在他的脸上，镀上了一层柔光，不可否认，易烊千玺长得很帅，完全符合王俊凯的审美，王俊凯小心翼翼地下了床，吻了吻熟睡的易烊千玺。

易烊千玺确实累坏了，没有被王俊凯的动作惊醒，如果不是心疼易烊千玺太累，王俊凯此时真想把人扒光扔到床上，切切实实履行男朋友职责，可是现在易烊千玺看起来有些憔悴，王俊凯轻手轻脚地抱起易烊千玺，把人放在床上，不舍地摸了摸他的脸颊才起身穿衣服下楼准备早饭。

易烊千玺睡得很沉，梦中有一根粗壮的树干压着自己透不过气，易烊千玺挣扎着推开树干却从梦中惊醒，原来树干是王俊凯的手臂，易烊千玺揉了揉太阳穴，又摸了摸王俊凯的额头，果然不烫了，王俊凯满血复活。

“你醒了？”王俊凯翻了个身打了个大大的哈欠，“我做了早饭又做好了午饭，结果你都没醒，我又不想打扰你休息，只好又准备了晚饭，结果你还没醒，你睡得太沉了，怎么亲都亲不醒。”

王俊凯说着自顾自笑起来，易烊千玺却满头黑线，这家伙趁着自己睡着又做了什么，什么叫怎么亲都亲不醒？

“我照顾你一夜，天快亮了才睡着。”易烊千玺深深地吸了一口气，只觉得脑袋还是有些昏沉，“你今天有没有吃药？”

“我都好了，还吃什么药？不过既然你醒了我们快去吃饭，我跟你说我的厨艺可是很棒的。”

易烊千玺不得不承认，王俊凯的厨艺真是不错，或许以后两个人在一起做饭的事情可以交给王俊凯来做，脑子里突然冒出这个想法易烊千玺自己都吓了一跳，两人这才刚确立关系自己却总是想什么一起生活，生孩子，易烊千玺在心里数落了自己一通，同时又把自己的耳朵烧红了。

“老师，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”王俊凯突然凑过来，用额头贴了贴易烊千玺的额头，“老师没发烧啊，怎么脸红了呢？”

“我，我，我没事。”

“老师，你知不知道，你一说谎就会结巴？”

王俊凯戏谑地看着易烊千玺，成功让他脸又红了一度。

“你不要瞎说，我，我，我才没有说谎，我，我只是紧张。”

“紧张？你紧张什么？”王俊凯又凑得更近了一些，易烊千玺不自在地转过身，心想总不能跟你说我脑子里在想我们以后的生活吧。

易烊千玺在心里嘀咕着，王俊凯坐直了身子又开始吃饭。

“老师，你是不是在想我为什么没有标记你？”

“什么？”王俊凯突然发问，问得易烊千玺措手不及，易烊千玺怀疑王俊凯有读心术，不然为什么自己想什么都逃不过王俊凯的法眼。

易烊千玺正想着反驳，王俊凯又接着说了下去：“如果你没有想让我标记你，为什么你总是要做勾引我标记你的事？”

“哈？”易烊千玺还没明白王俊凯话里的意思又被人搂进了怀里，王俊凯把脸埋在易烊千玺的颈窝，蹭了又蹭：“我很早就想标记你，从知道我喜欢你开始，可是我不敢，我害怕你不喜欢我，我害怕标记你你会后悔。”

原来王俊凯比自己还没有安全感，易烊千玺心如擂鼓，Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记，王俊凯本可以趁着发情期标记自己，可是他没有，易烊千玺看着王俊凯的侧脸，心底生出一阵温柔，易烊千玺没有经历过爱情，没想到第一次经历就这么幸运，他遇到了一个爱自己尊重自己的Alpha。

易烊千玺在脑子里想了很多种他和王俊凯的未来，虽然他们是师生，虽然他们有着不算太小的年龄差，可是认定了他所有的阻力都不再是阻力。

易烊千玺挠了挠自己的鬓角，忽然为难起来：“可是我们还没有结婚，贸然标记是不是不太好？”

“什么？”王俊凯猛然转过身，看着易烊千玺一脸不可置信，“你要跟我结婚？”

“果然有些唐突，我，我，我是说我年龄不小了，到了适婚年纪——不不，我是说我可以，我可以让你标记。”

易烊千玺不知该怎么说出自己的想法，不知该怎么表达出他对王俊凯的那份喜欢，他愿意接受王俊凯的标记，愿意一生只和王俊凯在一起。

“其实怎么想都是我赚到了，你比我小五岁，是个帅气阳光的Alpha，而我呢，已经是个不再有青春资本的Omega，你可以轻松拥有更多甜美可人的Omega，可你却选择了我，一个更像Beta的Omega，不娇小，不软糯，甚至还没有什么香甜浓郁的信息素，可是你——”

“不！你比任何Omega都要好，我鼻子很敏感的，太香的味道会让我觉得很刺鼻。”王俊凯打断了易烊千玺的自白，他激动地有点哽咽，他真想现在就标记易烊千玺，在他身上留下自己的味道，让所有人都知道这个Omega是自己的，他后悔了，他应该早早就把易烊千玺吞入腹中，万一被别人发现了易烊千玺的好，自己岂不是要付出更大的努力追到易烊千玺，现在而言，自己简直像被超级馅饼砸中。

王俊凯吞咽着口水，他想不到更好的措辞向易烊千玺表白，只能再次紧紧搂住他，王俊凯抑制不住释放自己的信息素，他想让易烊千玺现在就染上自己的味道，让其他人不要觊觎。

“千玺，我爱你，我很早就想跟你说了，你是世界上最好的人。”王俊凯仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，易烊千玺轻抚着他的脊背，此时似乎不需要再多说什么，两人砰砰直跳的心就是最好的证明。

第八章 最终标记

自从互相吐露心声，王俊凯愈加大胆，在学校里也要和易烊千玺手牵着手，生怕别人不知道他正在和自己的老师热恋，而大家似乎并不觉得两人的恋爱关系有什么问题，易烊千玺之前的忧虑完全没有必要。

原来大家对于师生恋已经这么开放了，易烊千玺咬着笔头思考着接下来要怎么和自己的爸妈报备，王俊凯突然从背后抱住易烊千玺撒娇：“老师，今晚去我家好不好？”

自从上次感冒，易烊千玺已经尽量避免和王俊凯发生亲密关系，现在还没有互相见家长，还不知道两人的关系能不能受到父母的肯定。

“老师是不是又多想了？”王俊凯歪着头玩味地看着易烊千玺，“老师，你变了，变得一点都不纯洁，我想跟你一起看电影，在家里。”

“我，我我才没有，没有多想。”

“你看，你又结巴了。”王俊凯赶在易烊千玺拿笔敲他头之前跳开，坐到了易烊千玺对面的椅子上，“我呢，淘到一部老片子，我想你一定会喜欢看，过来吧，好不好嘛？”

王俊凯又使出了他的杀手锏——卖萌，易烊千玺毫无招架之力，只好点头表示答应。

易烊千玺不知道王俊凯是不是有意的，距离上次发情期已经过去了快两个月，上个月发情期易烊千玺说什么也没有去见王俊凯，自己在家安然度过。可是现在，易烊千玺不知道王俊凯在看电影的时候会不会整出什么幺蛾子，也不知道自己被Alpha勾出的Omega天性会不会在今晚再次出现山洪暴发，这要是发情了，易烊千玺保不齐会冲动到自己主动。

“老师又在想什么，你知不知道你在想事情的时候特别呆？”呆到我想把你就地正法。

其实易烊千玺担忧的没有错，王俊凯自然不会只是邀请易烊千玺回家看电影那么简单。

王俊凯所谓淘到的片子实际上是一部大胆露骨的剧情片，在一个落后的小村庄，Omega被要求坚守自己的贞操，发情期更是一件可耻的事情，只能硬生生捱过，主角Omega打破了当地人民的思想禁锢，大胆地释放自己的信息素，并且同时和好几个Alpha保持着肉体关系，最后找到一位和自己相爱的Alpha，完成标记，幸福地过完一生。

这部片子一度引起争议，这个社会早就没有了性别歧视，而这部片子一定程度上在大肆宣扬Omega的自由无度，影响很是不好，直至后来被禁。

易烊千玺搞不懂王俊凯干嘛给他看这个电影，除却香艳的肉体交缠镜头，易烊千玺并不觉得这是一部值得看的电影。

当然，易烊千玺的注意力也不全在Omega放纵大胆的表演上，他时刻警惕着王俊凯，想看看他会不会上演擦枪走火的戏码，然而王俊凯很安分，顶多搂着易烊千玺的脖子亲他几下。

电影终于放完了，易烊千玺如释重负，手心里全是汗。

“我，我去倒点水喝。”易烊千玺说罢便起身，却被王俊凯拉住：“老师，你脸色不好，是不是不舒服？”

易烊千玺确实不舒服，临近发情期，还看了这么多限制性镜头，相信没有人能不动如山。易烊千玺一直觉得自己是一个无欲无求的人，稀里糊涂做了那么多年的Beta，没有刻意禁欲，心里倒也平淡如水，可如今撞见了王俊凯，沉寂多年的天性一股脑爆发出来，比如现在，易烊千玺看着王俊凯甚至能想象到他身体的肌肉纹络，以及渗出的细密的汗水。

罪魁祸首Alpha安然无事，Omega倒是先不安分了。

“你放手，我要回家。”不回家保不准易烊千玺会做出什么事，而王俊凯自然不会那么容易让易烊千玺走，不然白白浪费了这一番良苦用心。

“老师，你看着我。”王俊凯坐正了身子，扣住易烊千玺的肩膀让人正视自己，“你是喜欢我的吧？”

王俊凯目光灼灼，与其说是疑问句，倒不如说这是个陈述句，没等易烊千玺回答，王俊凯继续说道：“你既然喜欢我，为什么不能彻底接受我，你似乎总是躲着我。”

在王俊凯看来，两个人相爱就没有必要扭扭捏捏，喜欢就是喜欢，想亲就亲，想做羞羞的事情也没必要遮掩，更何况两人早就羞羞过了，易烊千玺简直就像个别扭星人。

一边担心王俊凯不标记，一边又不想总是和王俊凯厮混在一起，真搞不懂易烊千玺脑袋里都胡思乱想些什么，既然易烊千玺总是止步不前，王俊凯不介意再主动一回，标记他，就趁现在。

“我要让老师完全属于我，让你无处可逃。”王俊凯说着便一把扛起易烊千玺，直奔卧室。

“小凯，你别冲动，快放我下来！”就知道王俊凯没安好心，易烊千玺挣扎间王俊凯已经来到卧室，放下易烊千玺没给他喘息的机会欺身而上。

吻住他，让他没有机会说话。王俊凯堵住易烊千玺的嘴，灵巧的舌头滑入易烊千玺的口腔，缠住易烊千玺的舌头吮吸，总是心口不一的嘴，王俊凯要好好惩罚。

王俊凯的吻强势而霸道，易烊千玺推着王俊凯的肩膀，却被王俊凯搂住腰身顺势翻了个身，肩膀被王俊凯死死扣住，脑袋也被王俊凯单手固定，易烊千玺趴在王俊凯身上完全没有力气招架，事已至此，还有什么好拒绝的呢？

易烊千玺认命般闭上眼睛，放松了下颚，迎接王俊凯热烈的吻。

感受到易烊千玺放松了身体，王俊凯再次翻转了身子，单手将易烊千玺的手腕拉到头顶，易烊千玺被吻得缺氧，脸颊泛着微红胸口起伏。

水润的嘴唇已经红肿，眼睛里也布上一层水汽。王俊凯停下了动作，看着易烊千玺没了刚才的冲动。

“你还等什么？”易烊千玺抬起腿勾了勾王俊凯的腰，弯起单边嘴角，“标记我吧，不过你可别后悔。”

王俊凯怎么可能后悔，他恨不得将易烊千玺揉进自己的身体里，他是自己一个人的，他只能是自己一个人的。

王俊凯得到了易烊千玺的允许，热血涌上心头，他要让易烊千玺体验到从未有过的快乐。

王俊凯狠狠吻住易烊千玺，双手滑进易烊千玺的腰侧，抚摸间将易烊千玺的上衣推至胸口，手指熟稔地揉捏胸前的茱萸，王俊凯放开易烊千玺的唇舌转而攻占胸前的领地。

毫不含糊地含住易烊千玺的乳珠，王俊凯卖力地吮吸起来。易烊千玺发出满足的喟叹，扭动着腰身将胸口送向王俊凯的面前。

“老师，你早该这样了。”王俊凯松开易烊千玺的胸口，舌尖一路下滑，来到易烊千玺的隐秘处，那里早已支起帐篷，唯有本能反应掩盖不住。

王俊凯托起易烊千玺的屁股，脱下碍事的裤子，低头含住了易烊千玺的分身。

“啊，小凯……”修长的手指插进王俊凯的头发中，易烊千玺的柱身正被温热的口腔包裹，舒服至极，易烊千玺哑着嗓子问道：“小凯，我是你唯一的Omega吗？”

“当然是！”王俊凯最不满意易烊千玺总是怀疑他是情场老手，惩罚性地捏住了易烊千玺的囊袋，王俊凯松开了易烊千玺蓬勃肿胀的分身，转而舔弄已经分泌液体的蜜穴。

“老师有本事让我无师自通。”王俊凯含糊不清地说着，舌尖在穴口进进出出模仿着性交的动作，易烊千玺知道现在自己已经润滑得可以接纳王俊凯的硕大，难耐地挺了挺腰身：“小凯，王俊凯，给我。”

易烊千玺起身搂住王俊凯交换了一个湿湿的吻，王俊凯的口腔里有些许咸腥，易烊千玺知道那是自己的味道。

王俊凯对易烊千玺的主动很是受用，安然地向后倒去，易烊千玺也不含糊，笨拙地揉搓着王俊凯青筋暴起的阴茎，扶着柱身对准自己汁水横流的穴口，一坐到底。

“啊——”两人得到满足，皆是发出一声呻吟，易烊千玺双手撑在王俊凯的胸前，还在努力适应突然被填满的胀痛感，王俊凯的阴茎坚硬无比，易烊千玺能感受到上面的血管脉络，而自己的肠道也因为过于刺激而不断收缩。

王俊凯没有给易烊千玺过多的缓冲时间，掐着他的腰用力向上挺动，易烊千玺下身光裸，只留着一双白色袜子，上身还挂着一件皱皱巴巴的T恤，此刻因为汗液而黏在身上。

易烊千玺挺直了脊背，扬起胳膊脱掉T恤随手扔在一边，王俊凯还在一下一下刺进易烊千玺的身体，却又被易烊千玺的一系列动作吸引，易烊千玺仰着脖颈，双手抚摸着自己的前胸，随着王俊凯的动作而上下颠簸，王俊凯有些失神，下身的动作一滞。

易烊千玺不满地夹了一下王俊凯，眼神迷离：“怎么了？没力气了，那我来。”

易烊千玺双手撑在自己的大腿处，一下一下起身再深深地吃进王俊凯的分身，老师转变得有些快，王俊凯差点被易烊千玺吸得交代自己。

因为易烊千玺身体的重量，每一下都几乎要到达最深处，可是没动几下易烊千玺便累得放慢了频率，Alpha在床上向来是要掌握主动权的，王俊凯不满足这样的性事。托着易烊千玺的腰把人放倒，几乎是在易烊千玺的后背贴上床的一瞬间，王俊凯抬起易烊千玺的一条腿扛在肩上，扶着自己粗长的分身再次刺入易烊千玺的体内，挤出的空气发出一声闷响，同时也伴随着易烊千玺一声高昂的呻吟。

易烊千玺顿时觉得羞耻，咬着下唇强迫自己不再发出声音，王俊凯坏笑着，自己的老师还是很内敛，放荡也只是暂时的，可是王俊凯就喜欢这样的易烊千玺。

欲望已经到达了顶峰，王俊凯上下摸着搭在自己肩头的腿，腰臀使力，狠狠地顶进易烊千玺的肠道，一下一下仿佛要凿进去，王俊凯的胯骨冲击着易烊千玺的臀肉，发出“啪啪”的响声。

“老师，舒服吗？”王俊凯突然一个深顶，易烊千玺觉得自己的五脏移了位，王俊凯却还不满足，没有继续抽插，只是就着埋在易烊千玺身体里的姿势晃动着腰身，一下一下碾磨易烊千玺的意志，王俊凯继续追问：“老师，快说，舒服吗？”

“别，别这样，啊！”

易烊千玺的话还没说完，王俊凯就整根抽出再整根没入，直捣黄龙：“老师，想叫就叫吧，我喜欢听。”

Omega的呻吟声就是对Alpha最大的褒奖，易烊千玺蜷起脚趾，收紧了肠道，抓着身下的床单泄出了阵阵呻吟：“啊，嗯，小凯，舒服，很舒服。”

王俊凯再次获得了动力，操弄得越发卖力，每一下都进到前所未有的深度，再退出狠狠挺进，蜜穴的肠液挂在易烊千玺和王俊凯的耻毛上，因为频繁的摩擦而起了白色泡沫，顺着易烊千玺的会阴处流下。

王俊凯就着这个姿势抽插了百余下，抽出分身，将易烊千玺翻转过去，拿来枕头垫在易烊千玺的腰下，再次欺身而上，不断深顶。

易烊千玺的嗓音已经嘶哑，今天的王俊凯太可怕了，比以往更加狂野，让人招架不住，易烊千玺微微回过头冲王俊凯问道：“你以前是不是，有，有所保留？”

易烊千玺的声音被王俊凯撞得支离破碎，王俊凯粗重的喘息回荡在易烊千玺的耳边，易烊千玺承受不住王俊凯无节制的索取，屈起膝盖向前挪动，却被王俊凯从腋下扣住肩膀牢牢锁住，王俊凯像打桩机一样一下一下凿进易烊千玺体内，发梢的汗水不断滴落在易烊千玺的身上。

“我都说了，老师会激发我的潜能。”王俊凯声音低沉，尾音的粗喘暴露了他此刻的欲望。

王俊凯不断地顶弄，易烊千玺觉得自己仿佛要坏掉，又仿佛置身云端，肠道不停地痉挛，王俊凯的龟头已经顶到了生殖口，易烊千玺知道自己要到了，而生殖口也缓缓打开。

“小凯，我，我快到了。”易烊千玺反手搂住王俊凯的头，吻了吻王俊凯的鼻尖，“标记我吧，就现在。”

王俊凯已经操红了眼，而自己心爱的Omega正满眼柔情地看着自己，邀请自己进入他最隐秘的地带。

王俊凯猛地低下头，咬住易烊千玺的腺体，注入自己的信息素，而下身也快速抽插数十下顶进易烊千玺的生殖腔。

突然变窄的通道让王俊凯爽到头皮发麻，龟头前端的结不断胀大，股股精液喷涌而出，而易烊千玺还没有从被破开生殖腔的疼痛中缓过来又迎来了源源不断滚烫的精液。

此刻易烊千玺的后颈正被王俊凯咬住，王俊凯的下体也被易烊千玺重重绞紧，两人的身体从未如此深入地契合。

易烊千玺仰着脖子张着嘴无声地喘息，他终于完全属于王俊凯，王俊凯也终于完全属于自己。

“我爱你。”王俊凯放开易烊千玺的脖颈，细密地吻着他的肩膀，而易烊千玺也渐渐收回了理智转过头找到王俊凯的嘴唇深吻：“我也爱你，王俊凯。”

Omega的发情期三天到十几天不等，从易烊千玺体内退出，王俊凯没有让他的Omega过多休息又开始了新一轮的侵占，发情期很长，姿势很多，王俊凯的体力很好，易烊千玺认命地被王俊凯按在了床头，进行着网上看到的高难度姿势。

易烊千玺很想停止这不休的性事，可是王俊凯却不想停，易烊千玺此刻反倒生出一些悲凉：“王俊凯，我后悔了。”

听到这句话，王俊凯气坏了，拍了一下易烊千玺的屁股继而狠狠地插进肠道：“你说什么，后悔？晚了！”

王俊凯红着眼睛一下一下狠操易烊千玺，易烊千玺断断续续地呻吟，心里默默流泪，早知道Alpha体力这么好，易烊千玺宁愿自己真是个Beta.

后来，王俊凯一脸严肃地对易烊千玺说有些东西要跟他确认，而上了很多次当的易烊千玺仍旧免不了要跟王俊凯试验各种奇奇怪怪的姿势，对此易烊千玺很无奈，现在的人怎么这么龌龊，脑子里想的都是什么。

每当这时王俊凯都会坏笑道：“我脑袋里想的都是你，千玺，你是我老师又怎样？”  
\----完----


End file.
